


Настоящие герои всегда идут в обход

by Monstrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Kids, M/M, bro is about to help his bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза проблема. Естественно, за ее решением он идет к Скотту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящие герои всегда идут в обход

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки "Стайлз | Скотт. Обычно целоваться учатся на помидорах, но..."
> 
> Ничего серьезного. Мальчишкам по 14 лет.

Обычно целоваться учатся на помидорах, но Стилиски, как самые настоящие герои, всегда идут в обход. 

Поэтому Скотт даже не догадывался, зачем Стайлз сутками морил его вопросами о дружбе, таранил взглядом его губы или при каждом удобном случае заглядывал в рот. И не сразу уловил подвох, получив от друга в 9 вечера эпическую смс: “Чувак, ЧП, ситуация красный клык. У меня через час”.

И не заподозрил ловушку, когда Стайлз закрыл за ним дверь на замок. 

А вот когда на него налетели, запечатав губы в неловком, но настойчивом поцелуе, Скотт все же решил включить мозги.

\- Чувак, - пропищал он, как только Стайлз отлип от него. – Мне стоит начать волновать?

\- У меня завтра свидание с Тори Дэвис, а она известна своими языковыми талантами, языковыми не в смысле лингвистическими. И если я не смогу дать отпор тентаклевому чудовищу из ее рта, то потреплю фатальное крушение, - нещадно краснея, затараторил друг. 

Скотт облегченно выдохнул. Теперь понятно, чего Стайлз ходил забитый последние три дня. Ну, это если не считать одержимость Космической Одиссей. 

\- Ладно, - протянул Скотт, и плюхнулся на кровать. – Я буду твоим подопытным. Но только на этот раз!


End file.
